


Yearning

by Skullszeyes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Developing Relationship, Drinking & Talking, Fluff, Friendship, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Good Friend Tina Chen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, POV Female Character, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, tina is trying to help nines and gavin stop fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Tina wants to help Nines & Gavin to stop fighting.
Relationships: Tina Chen & Chris Miller, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed, Tina Chen & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to delete this tbh. I didn't know what to do with it, and it's just...meh to me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it anyways.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

They went out drinking again, mostly for fun. Tina, however, was stuck watching Gavin and Nines glancing at one another from across the room after they quarreled outside. Nines was sitting at the table with Chris, both of them seeming to have a decent conversation, but every once in awhile, he would glance at Gavin who sometimes wasn’t looking.

She leaned against the table, and smiled almost sarcastically. “Are you serious?”

Gavin glanced at her, picking up his glass. “What?”

“You, giving Nines yearning looks, and he, vice versa.”

Before he could bring it to his lips, he arched a brow at her. “I don’t yearn." 

Since they had arrived at the bar, Gavin was tense, obviously annoyed about something, yet hiding it behind his dry humor and obvious denial. Nines had ignored him and separated to the other side of the bar, thankfully Chris followed him to keep him company while Tina stayed with Gavin.

Tina rolled her eyes, yet again they were going to have this conversation. “Come on, Gavin, I’m not stupid, I see it all the time between you two, and I’m not sure if going another year with you continous yearning for each other is remotely healthy, towards you two, and  _ me _ . You might as well do something.”

Gavin shook his head. “I’m not doing anything.” He took a sip of his drink.

“He talks about you,” Tina said, raising her brows and watching Gavin roll his eyes, “like...who talks about you that much without having some kind of interest towards you?”

Gavin sighed deeply, jaw tensing. “There’s nothing between us, Tina, just let it go.”

From the looks of it, Nines was equally as stubborn, but mildly encouraging as he wandered over to the table, and at the same time, Gavin got up and headed for the door, waving a cigarette at Tina.

Nines sighed, annoyed. “I’m sorry that this is happening.”

Tina nodded, “It’s alright. I’m just wondering when you two are going to not be so obvious.”

Nines was confused by what she was saying before understanding the implication. He seemed to compose himself by straightening and becoming tense. “Nothing of the like is happening between Gavin and I, he has said many times that our relationship stems from work, and nothing more.”

Tina arched her brow. These boys are so oblivious that she could hardly believe it. “You know what, how about you try to make amends with Gavin.”

Nines looked troubled by this idea. “I don’t know...whenever this happens, I usually let him cool off before talking to him.”

This was their relationship? She wanted to help them handle this more than they were failing at it. Nines was patiently waiting for an opening, while Gavin was blocking everything out. She should give them time, but she didn’t like the miserable looks on their faces.

“I’m sure you know that Gavin is not used to revealing his emotions all that much,” Tina said.

Nines nodded, glancing toward the door as if Gavin is going to wander through. “I’ve noticed, I am his partner, but he’s usually not as angry lately and the point of it this time is unnecessary.”

“Why is he angry if it’s unnecessary?” she asked, actually curious of the reason. She figured they had simply gotten into one of their arguments again, but this was different.

“I gained unwelcome attention from some people during a case a few days ago,” Nines said, giving her a small smile. “Gavin didn’t enjoy it, and he hasn’t gotten over it.”

Tina opened her mouth, and her cheeks warmed at what he had just said. “Are you saying...Gavin is jealous?”

Nines blinked. “I wasn’t thinking  _ jealousy _ was the emotion he was feeling, more annoyance of the attention. It wasn’t my fault, and I did apologize to Gavin about it, but I see he still needs time.”

Gavin needs time to process the raw emotion that is ringing inside his head and his heart, and jealousy is one of those annoying feelings that is both impulsive and frustrating. She shook her head, now realizing why Gavin was once again in a fitful denial of what he was experiencing which had become too obvious to her, and less to the ones who were with one another too much to realize it.

Tina leaned against the table and smiled at Nines. “Gavin is fine, we both know that, he is a hot headed jerk sometimes, but once he figures out that he’s jealous, he’ll find a way to get over it.”

Nines seemed confused. “I don’t think Gavin is jealous.”

She sat back against her chair and picked up her glass. “Don’t worry, Nines. In a few days, things will go back to normal, or at least I hope better developments happen unless Gavin is too cowardly to confront the issue without blocking it. Then again, maybe you can help him ease into it.”

Nines stared at Tina, then he glanced to the door again. “Maybe, I don’t know. What does Gavin want?” 

She wasn’t sure if the last bit is what he wanted her to hear, but she was pleased to see he was walking toward the door of the bar to possibly confront Gavin, and maybe ease him into the feelings then to burn himself from the inside. Gavin had a way of hiding his own feelings, but she knew what she was looking at when she found herself watching them.

She wanted to help, but they’d have to deal with their feelings together. Tina hoped that they’d be okay with whatever result comes from it, she just wanted to see them happy, not far apart with uncertainty and yearning in their eyes.

Chris wandered over to the table. “Where did Nines and Gavin go?”

“To settle an argument they had.”

He nodded, “I see, Nines did say something about that, but I get the gist that he and Gavin weren’t on speaking terms.”

“They’ll figure something out.” Tina took a sip from her glass. A few minutes after, she smiled at the two walking through the door. They seemed a bit more pleased then they had when they left, and when Nines met her gaze, it seemed whatever he had said to Gavin was a success. Gavin looked lighter, less tense then he had been before. 

“Shall I buy us another round?” Gavin asked, sitting down on the chair, Nines taking the one beside him.

They all agreed, and the air between the four of them wasn’t as separate as it had been before. Tina was glad they were okay, that Nines and Gavin’s yearning looks weren’t across the room from one another and it seemed they had come to some kind of compromise.

Jealousy wasn’t a great motivator for a relationship anyways, and she hoped in the future that it didn’t stop them again.

She took a sip of her drink and enjoyed the rest of the night with them. They all weren’t light weights as they had been when they were younger. Nines was the one who dropped them off since he didn’t consume alcohol, and smiled at the two of them after Chris was dropped off.

“No fighting,” she told them.

Gavin rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips, while Nines said, “Good night, Tina. I’ll make sure Gavin is taken home safely.”

“I trust him with you than anyone else,” she said, then she walked toward the door to her home, and couldn’t hide the smile on her face that she was glad that they were okay, that everything was okay, and maybe tomorrow will also be okay.

The yearning looks will still be present, but at least they aren’t angry with one another. Maybe something else will come up and they’ll fight, but from what she witnessed over the past year, they can take care of one another.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to end many different ways. LOL. I'm terrible with endings though. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated. :D


End file.
